<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The match was a disaster but something good came out of it by Xenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559771">The match was a disaster but something good came out of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia'>Xenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>multifandom writing challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, I'm pretty sure it's OOC, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, slight bashing on Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible match Sergio is home alone thinking about how badly the team played when he receives a texts from Gerard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo, mentions of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>multifandom writing challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandoms Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The match was a disaster but something good came out of it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is written for a challenge, this time I had to write in a tense I never use. I chose present test and this story has been a nightmare. I don't think it's one of my best works, but I can't do better so here it is. Also I wrote it last night instead of sleeping. I finished it around 1:00 am. I thought it really sucked but rereading it I think it's acceptable so... </p>
<p>The match really happened it was Valencia - Real Madrid at the beginning of November. One of the worst matches I've ever watched. I have no idea what Barcelona was doing when Real played so I don't know if Gerard could have watched the match, but for the purpose of this story he did. </p>
<p>If you find past tense when it's supposed to be present it's my fault just point it out and I'll fix it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hours later sitting in the dark on the couch of his living room Sergio still can’t believe that they really played against Valencia, that the match that just ended was a real </span>
  <span>LaLiga</span>
  <span> match and not a training one. Because Sergio knows that in football you can’t always win, but losing because of three penalties and a auto goal is beyond ridiculous. </span>
  <span> Sergio wished he can blame the referee, say that </span>
  <span>Raphi’s</span>
  <span> auto goal shouldn’t have been validated cause the action started with a foul on Marco or that Marcelo and his opponent crashed against e</span>
  <span>ach other and it wasn’t Marcelo’s fault. But the truth is that from the beginning to the final whistle the match had been one bad decision after the other. </span>
  <span>And sure when a match plays out in such a ridiculous manner luck has a huge role, but part of the responsibility obviously falls on the players. It’s in moments like this, after a match went so badly that Sergio can hardly believe it really happened, that he misses Cris like crazy. When he was still here they would </span>
  <span>go home together, watch some bad tv, talk about everything that wasn’t the match and end up falling asleep curled together on Sergio’s bed. </span>
  <span>For the first few months after he left Cris had kept writing or calling after a bad match to check up on him, but these days he barely writes anymore and never calls. And it hurts, but he expected it to happen. When he left Cris promised that it wasn’t going to be the end of them, that he loved him and would never let him go, that if Karim and Gonzalo had made it work than so would they. But Sergio always knew that they wouldn’t last, cause Cris isn’t the kind of person to put the effort into a long distance relationship, not when he’s surrounded by players that adore him and surely have no problem falling in bed with him. Sometimes Sergio thinks that Cris never really loved him, that he was a convenient person to blow off some steam with and share the stress of being a Real Madrid player. In the darkest moments, like this one, Sergio thinks that Cris isn’t even able to feel love, that he’s too self centered to. But it still stands that without him there’s no one to help Sergio get his mind off the match, so he ends up sitting on his couch in the dark replaying every single moment of the match to figure out </span>
  <span>every mistake each of his teammates made. He knows it’s not healthy, but he can’t help it. As the captain he feels like it’s his duty to make sure that those mistakes will never happen again, so he keeps </span>
  <span>reliving the match in his head, until his phone beeps. He checks it and finds a text from Gerard. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>I saw the match. Are you okay? If you want to talk you can call me</span></em><em><span>”</span></em><span> <br/></span><em><span>“</span></em><em><span>Ow Gerard </span></em><em><span>Piqu</span></em><em><span>è</span></em><em><span> watching a Real Madrid match. Are you so afraid of us that you need to check up on our matches?</span></em><em><span>” </span></em><span> Sergio texts back with a smile.</span><span> <br/></span><em><span>“ </span></em> <em><span>You wish. And after tonight I’m confident we’ll crush you at the next </span></em><em><span>Clasico</span></em><em><span>.”</span></em><span> Gerard reply comes immediately.</span><span> <br/></span><span>“</span> <em><span>Keep dreaming, Geri. This was just bad luck, we’re the best team in Spain, you don’t stand a chance against us. “</span></em><span> <br/></span><em><span>“</span></em> <em><span>You’re delusional </span></em><em><span>Sese</span></em><em><span>.</span></em><em><span>” </span></em><span> <br/></span><span>No text comes for a while, despite the “typing” written under Geri’s name. </span><span> <br/></span><span>“</span><em><span>But seriously, are you okay?” </span></em><span> <br/></span><em><span>“ I’m better now that I texted with you” </span></em><span>Sergio writes and sends the text without thinking about it</span><span>. It’s only when no new texts comes or several minutes that he realizes what the text implies. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard and him had slept together on and off for as long as they’ve known each other. </span>
  <span>The first it happened a night of their first call for the National team, after a really good win. And then </span>
  <span>it had happened regularly when they were high on win or drunk after a loss</span>
  <span>. They had slept together the night they won the World Cup, even if back then Geri was dating </span>
  <span>Cesc</span>
  <span> and Sergio was with Fernando, and then again the night they won the European. It didn’t mean anything, it was just their way  to celebrate a huge victory. Sergio had been sure that the night they spent together after the lost to Russia and were eliminated from th</span>
  <span>e World Cup would be their last time. After all Geri was retiring from the National team, they wouldn’t play together anymore, they wouldn’t have no more victory to celebrate or loss to drown in cheap liquor and each other’s body. But he had been wrong. </span>
  <span>Sometimes after particularly bad matched he had found Geri on his doorstep or he had gone to Geri to seek comfort in him. It didn’t always happen, only with decisive match that were worth moving forward in a competition or being eliminated. But it kept happening again and again. It had become part of a routine and Sergio never really thought about it, about what it meant. Until now</span>
  <span>. After a few minutes Gerard finally replies. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go to sleep, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sese</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, you’re </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>too tired to keep texting</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I think you've got me confused with </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>someone else</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p><span>There’s a smiley emoji at the end of the text. Sergio</span><span> frowns at his phone. He</span><span> doesn’t </span><span>understand </span><span> if Gerard</span> <span>thought that he </span><span>had mistaken their chat with someone else’s or if he’s joking</span><span>,  but he knows one thing for sure. Texting with Gerard really made him feel better, knowing that Gerard cares about him </span><span>to the point that he watched a Real Madrid match and then checked up on him warms his heart in a way nothing did after Cris left. Maybe sleeping with Gerard means something after all, probably always had. He needs to know what Geri thinks and he needs to know now. So he grabs his keys and rushes out of the door. It’s only a six hours drive to Barcelona after all. </span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m better now that I texted with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard stares at the screen of  his phone confused</span>
  <span>. The word seem to imply that only talking with Geri helps Sergio feel better. And they’re dangerous cause they give Gerard hope that maybe</span>
  <span> his feelings are reciprocated. </span>
  <span>Because what started as meaningless hooks up to celebrate a win or drown their sorrow for a loss somewhere along the way had stated to mean something for him. </span>
  <span>He doesn’t know when but he had fallen in love </span>
  <span>with Sergio Ramos, but he knows that for Sergio their </span>
  <span>hook ups still mean nothing so he really doesn’t know what to make of the text. In the end he decides to sent the answer he think it’s the most neutral one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Go to sleep, </em><em>Sese</em><em>, you’re </em><em>too tired to keep texting</em><em>, I think you've got me confused with </em><em>someone else</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no answer come he figures Sergio follow</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> his advise and  </span>
  <span>went to bed, so he decides to do the same. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>He’s woken up a few hours later by someone knocking on his door. For a second he thinks about calling the police but then he hears Sergio’s voice call his name. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>He goes to open the door and Sergio is there standing in his doorway. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“ </span>
  <span>Ehi</span>
  <span> can I come in?” </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>Still a bit shocked by Sergio’s appearance on his doorstep </span>
  <span>he steps sideways to let him in</span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” he asks. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“ I realized something tonight. Talking with you really makes me feel better. When you wrote I was in the middle of a pity party, reliving the entire match trying to see every mistake we made. But then you wrote and we started joking and the match started facing away. So I got thinking and I realized that maybe our hook ups mean something, probably always have “ Sergio answers. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“ I don’t understand…” Geri replied genuinely confused. “ What do you mean they mean something”</span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>Instead of answering Sergio steps forward and kisses him. Gerard kisses back and wraps his arms around Sergio’s waist to</span>
  <span> hold the other man close. This kiss is different. Usually their kissed are passionate, a desperate </span>
  <span>clash of teeth and tongue, they’re just a prelude of what will come. This kiss is slow and soft and it doesn’t seem to imply that something else is going to happen. Gerard’s eyes slip closed </span>
  <span>and he hold Sergio impossibly close to himself. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>When they part he rests his forehead on Sergio’s. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ehi</span>
  <span>, Geri?” Sergio says. </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“ I think I’m in love with you”</span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“You think or you know?” Gerard asks, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He’s so hopeful and he can’t believe he might get what he want so desperately.</span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“I</span>
  <span> know. I’m in love with you” </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>Gerard smiles impossibly wide and lean in to kiss him again. Just before their lips touch he stops to whisper. </span>
  <br/>
  <span>“That’s good cause I’m in love with you, too” </span>
  
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>He gets a glimpse of Sergio’s smile, as brilliant as the sun, before he closes the distance between them and kisses him again. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>